User blog:Baluar/Let's get serious... it's only chapter 5
The door of the Den closes quickly behind me. I prepare myself for the battle that is sure to come, and something clicks on my head. I suddenly turn into my Aragami form. I sneak up to the monster, and attack it with a dive attack from above, managing to break its scale – the last part I wanted to break (everybody knows what happens when you break a Hannibal’s scale). Battle ensues in no time, and I find my new skills almost supernatural, yet the monster gives a battle not to be taken care of recklessly. On a given occasion, I get hit with a strength that would crush a normal Gods Eater to the point he/she would become thinner than a paper sheet, but I merely get a headache (albeit it’s a pretty serious one) because of it. But after a while, even my unnatural, newfound skills are not enough and I get overpowered and thrown helplessly to the floor. I only wait for death, but today’s not my day… Nia appears out of nowhere, already in Aragami form, and distracts the beast long enough for me to enter combat once again. Together, we quickly finish the monster. We swiftly recover our normal form and before I get to do anything, Nia hugs me with enough strength to break an average human’s bones, although that means nothing (it seems like I will never cease to discover new effects this… transformation had on us). Once again, I am trapped within the arms of my sister, as she speaks: -Oh for god’s sake, can’t you spend a day without recklessly risk your life on stupidly hard and dangerous tasks? Nevermind, you’re safe now. – By the time I can finally get her off me (say, 5 minutes later) I can only think on the re-encounter with all my friends. We both go inside the Den, obviously. No point in stayin’ outside needlessly. Oh man, I missed everyone, from Kota to Tsubaki. Warm hugs, friendly hits-in-the-arms, you name it, it’s here. It becomes quickly noticeable that Kota and Robb grow a strong friendship, and they were planning to watch Bugarally all their next day off. Apparently, Kota saw ten more chapters than Robb. After the confrontation, my battle spirit fades quickly, and I can only think on one thing: “Why the Aragami grow each time larger and stronger?”. Despite my concern, I warmly salute everyone and my worries get out of my mind for a while. Ah, home, sweet home. For the first time in the day, I look at a clock, and I get shocked when I realize it’s already 11 o’clock of the night. God’s sake, I’m tired! I quickly go to bed, and sleep comes to me in no time. Oh, what happens now? It’s 3 o’clock of the morning! Whatever, an alarm sounds very noisily, and I recognize the invasion alarm. Geez, can’t I have a free day? Nevertheless, I get up and put on my clothes, and I hear an odd hiss. I take the section elevator and, when I reach the Den’s entrance, I notice the reason of the alarm: an odd substance penetrates through the slits of the main door. It’s a black thing, clearly of Aragami origin. I keep my tranquility and ask how much time that thing spent entering the Den. The answer Gina gives me , just a couple of minutes, is terrifying, but I decide to go outside and investigate. Although I’m determined to go alone, Nia refuses to let me explore on my own and decides to come with me. Since there’s nothing I can do to keep her inside (well, she does have a point after what happened today… or rather, yesterday), we simply head out into the hearts of darkness (metaphorically)… Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic